


Breaking

by anenko



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mireille has no doubt that she far outshines Chloe at the art of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

It is an embarrassing truth, but one that is too important for Mireille to deny: Chloe's skills far outstrip her own. In a battle of speed, strength, and pinpoint accuracy, Mireille knows that she would fall before Chloe. There are other ways of fighting, though, ways that Mireille doubts that Chloe has ever been forced to rely on.

It has been a long time since Mireille has needed to fall back on such base trickery, but she can't afford to lose this fight. It's long past time that she break Chloe's winning streak, and Mireille has no doubt that she far outshines Chloe at the art of seduction.

She is proven correct when Chloe flinches--almost unnoticeable, but Mireille has had reason to learn to read volumes in minute movements--and Mireille smiles, presses her knee harder between Chloe's thighs. Mireille lets her anger fill her smile, her furious determination to *win,* and dares Chloe to dismiss her as being beneath her notice.

The knife at Mireille's throat does not withdraw, but Mireille considers it a victory that Chloe doesn't open her neck then and there. Mireille slowly, carefully sets her hand against Chloe's hip, and shifts her leg between Chloe's. Chloe's eyes narrow, her lips thin, and she does not move. Mireille is certain that if Chloe has ever been pleasured before, it has been only at her own hands.

Mireille sets aside her fear, fills her voice with mockery: "why should Kirika give herself into your clumsy, unskilled hands?"

Chloe's defeat is as simple as this: a shuddering breath, her closing eyes.


End file.
